Family Portrait (Working Title)
by goateyed
Summary: Roxy gets saved by a mysterious clown, who claims to need her help. She will come across his secret - and become a part of it. Rated M for violence, physical interaction and language.


** "**Marcoooooo!", screamed a shrill voice through the dark and lonely alleyways. The strange sunlight was sucked in by the purple brick buildings and made them glow unnaturally. A blonde girl hid between two of these houses, hoping that no one will find her. She held her breath. Every noise could mean danger for her. Just minutes ago she escaped the prison of the Batterwitch and now she feared to get caught again by – by whom? The girl looked carefully around the corner, where she just heard the horrible voice. No one was there. Suddenly a second voice ripped the silence in two with a loud: "Poloooooooooo!" This voice was clearly deeper. It was a male person and a female, who laughed and shouted so insufferably. Roxy looked around again. "Marcooooooo!" The voice seemed to come closer. Her heartbeat rose to an enormous speed as she took her chance and ran. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of them. It must have been some sort of bright glowing, flying fairy. "Pooolooo!" The voice seemed to come from the street she just wanted to run into. She stopped in fear. "MARCO?" The intervals became smaller and smaller and the laughing came closer and closer. "POLO!" The Girl looked around in panic and found a little gab to hide.

"Marco, Marco, Marcooooo!"

"Polo, Polo, Polooooo!"

It was this feeling of being trapped that frightened her the most. She didn't know how she could get out of this or who these fairy people were. Tentatively and tense she looked around the corner. In the same time her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Jane?!" She couldn't believe her eyes. "What happened to y-"

"Oh, Roooooxy!", said the other voice and it sounded like he was just behind her. Roxy turned her head just a bit, so she could see the big candy eyes of Jake starring into her soul.

"Oh Roxy, we've been searching you for eeeeeever!", said Jane and came closer. "Don't you want to be like us, Roxy? We are so happy! We want you to be happy, too!" She held the giant Lollipop in her peachy hands towards the blonde girl. Roxy was unable to move.

And then, all of a sudden, someone threw her to the ground. The only thing she could register after the crash was a flashy light that made her close her eyes in pain and the feeling of being weightless for a second.

Roxy felt the weight of a tall body on her own. She opened her eyes as the body started to move. The scrawny troll stood up and looked around, showing Roxy his back. At first she was irritated by the fast chain of events, but then she were only thankful for the help of this strange guy. So many thoughts were swirling around in her head, so many questions. One of them was:  
"Who the fuck are you? And what is happening? Or happened a second ago, because I don't know... I'm so confused at the moment, sooo... Could you be so nice and turn around? I wanna see your precious face, dear troll guy.", she said in her typical charming way and smiled. The boy turned towards her, exposing a scarred face and some really weird panties he wore over his actual pants. His whole appearance was so silly and strange, beginning with the pointy hat and ending with his upward-looking clown shoes. And then there was this cod piece. Roxy starred a moment on it, then she looked up and seemed more confused than before.

Her rescuer grinned with some sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. He was far from beautiful. His black curls poked out of his silly hat and gave him just a hint of cuteness. They framed his painted face. He had big, yellow eyes with thick eyelashes and strong eyebrows over them.

"My name is Gamzee and ehr... I saved you, because I need your help. Yeah, and... I'm scared of these two, y'know? Your friends?", he told her and Roxy was fascinated by his raspy and deep his voice. It didn't fit the rest of him, in her opinion. She ignored the half of what he actually said and listened only to the melody of his words. At least until she noticed, that the wanted an answer.

"Um, okay? How can I help you?", she asked and looked around for the first time. Everything was bright red, because of the giant planet that was so close to the ground that Roxy had the feeling of being able to reach it with her finger tips. There were also some buildings and also a giant one in front of them. The troll reached his hand out for Roxy and she took it.

"We have to go on the top of that motherfucking thing, so I can show you my problem."

So they went up and up and up. Roxy wondered about why she trusted this clown so much. He looked like a pervert and sounded like an idiot, which was not really inspiring confidence, but Roxy knew how to protect herself with her bare hands.

When they arrived on the highest platform, Gamzee led her to a small hole though which they could enter the giant metal cylinder. Roxy found herself in a room with tons of strange things stuffed in it. There were lots of meat, glittery cereals and sweets. "What is going on here?", she asked the clown, as he went straight to one of two small beds. He didn't answer her question, he just stood there and looked into the bed and smiled, then he looked up and nodded at her, as a sign that she could come closer.

Roxy did so and took a careful look. There was a baby in the baby bed (what a surprise), but it wasn't a human baby, or a troll baby. It was green and looked like little skeleton. She had to smile instantly, just like Gamzee did and for a moment, they just watched the baby sleeping. When Gamzee started to speak again, Roxy heard it as if his voice was a hundred meters away.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Her name is Calliope."


End file.
